Do you know him?
by kimkim94
Summary: Who is the mysterious boy that Fuu met at Ryukyu before? Can it be...? 'FUUGEN'
1. Chapter 1

I **don't** own **_Samurai Champloo_** ) Here is the link to my story:

http://img209.imageshack.us/img209/6729/doyouknowhimuq4.jpg

(click on image to enlarge)

** The next chapter is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mugen stared at her for a moment, "Really? Then why is your bitchy ass **still** alive?"

Fuu looked down at her feet. She replied without arguing, "Well you see, I would have been dead right now,  
If it wasn't for a... **_boy_**"

Mugen raised his brow, "A boy heh? Whos'da loverboy?"

Fuu giggle, "No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. It all happened when I was just seven years old. I don't remember the boys name, but I know that he was about 3-5 years older than I was. He was strangely..blush... _cute_."

"where'dya meet him?" he asked curiously, but with a slight tone of jealousy.

"At an orphanage." she said.

"**Oh-- wait, you were an Orphan? In Ryuku!?**" his eyes widen.

She smiled softly, "No silly, it was just an incident"

"Tell me what happened then, I might know the damn boy your talkin 'bout." he snorted.

"Um... well.." she paused

"Spit it out brat, we don't have all fuckin' night" he spat out.

FLASH BACK from Fuu's POV-

"Fuu, your uncle Yamatsu is very ill." my mother explained with the softest voice I've heard.

I gasped, "Oh, mom, is uncle Yama going to die?"

She sighed, "Hopefully not, If I go get the herb the doctor recommended then he will be fine and his illness will go away."

I smiled with relief, "Ok! lets go get the herbs now so that uncle Yama wont die!"

"but fuu--"

"C'mon mom, theres no time to waste! We need to get him cured!"

She grabbed my wrist gently, "Fuu, the only place that we can get the herbs is in... Ryukyu."

"Ryukyu? what's that?" I asked not knowing the place.

"It's a very dangerous place. I'm not sure I would survive if I go there."

"So are we goin' mom?"

"I'm going, you have to stay here for your own safety, I'll only be gone for about a week or so."

"but--"

"**No BUTS** Fuu, you're staying here with auntie Yuki."

The next morning I woke up my mom was packing some of her stuff, I tiptoed out of my room as I saw my mom walk out. I tried to hold my breath so that my auntie wouldn't hear me. I quietly followed my mom out of the house, and thank god she didn't see me or else she would have sent me back. I followed her 'til she reached a pretty large ship. I paused for a minute as she entered the ship, I thought twice. I blended in with a group of people and found my way in the ship.

I saw my mom as she turned, then i quickly hid behind a girl who was about nine years old.

"Hey what are you doin?" the girl asked.

"I'm hiding from my mom." I explained with a nervous look.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Coz she doesn't know I'm here, I've just followed her here."

"Oh." the girl looked at me as if I was weird.

"So what's your name?" I asked the tan girl.

"You can call me Koh-Koh (It's really Kohza, but she didn't give her real name away)" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Koh-Koh, you can call me Fuu." I smiled back.

"So Fuu, why is your Mom going to Ryukyu? And Why'd you come with her, Ryukyu is a very scary place." she explained.

"I know that," I continued, "but my mom has to find a certain kind of herb for my uncle, but she didn't want to take me, so I decided to secretly follow her." I said.

"What about you Koh-koh? Why are you going to Ryukyu? are you with someone?" I asked as she looked down at her feet.

She finally replied, "I'm originally from Ryukyu, but I've run away two days ago, because of my brother... I'm by myself right now."

"Oh I see. So do you have alot of friends back in Ryukyu?" I asked cheerfully.

"Nope. I only have one true friend, and his name is Mu--." I cutted her off.

"You only have one friend?! Bu..but your so nice!" I exclaimed softly, not letting my mom hear me.

"People don't want to be around me, because my big brother is a huge threat." she said with a firm voice.

"I'm so sorry, but hey! We can be friends right!?" I've asked happily.

She smile back at me, "Yeah!"

"Ok, you want to play over there?" i asked pointing to a direction my mom was far from.

"Ok."

It has been three whole days in the Ship, they'd only serve a meal once a day, and Koh-koh and I ate together. People could barely get some sleep, coz of the waves and rough movements of the large ship. I tried to avoid her mother at all time, and I would hide somewhere if she was atleast 15 feet close to me. On the third night, I fell asleep, after that sleep a soft but cheerful voice woke me up.

Koh-koh shook my shoulder, "Hey Fuu, We have arrived in Ryukyu!"

_**To be continued... **_

__

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, the little boy Fuu was talking about will be in the NEXT chapter, _wait_ for it!**_**  
**_


End file.
